The present invention relates generally to devices within communications networks, and more specifically to a novel communications modular docking station for distributing information related to one or more types of services, such as cable television, telephone and data communications, to one or more subscriber destinations.
Typically, a communications network relates to a single type of service. For example, a first communications network may provide cable television to a number of different households. A second communications network separate from the first communications network may provide telephone service to a number of different households. Still a third and separate communications network may provide data communication services to a number of different households. As a result of having three, separate, communications networks provide the three different services, extensive hardware is necessary. Additionally, a single household receiving all three services typically needs three different inputs in order to receive each of the three different services.
A modular docking station may comprise a component within a communications network. Since the communications network relates to a single service, the modular docking station can receive and distribute information relating to only a certain type of service. Past modular docking stations have included a plurality of lines in. For example, at the least, the modular docking station would have a line-in for power and one or more independent lines-in for receiving information related to the particular service defined by the communications network. As a result of having several lines-in, the modular docking station presents several disadvantages. For example, it has been necessary to provide an intricate network overlay in order to transmit the power and service information to the modular docking station. Additionally, it can prove tedious to accurately connect the many communication lines to the many lines-in of the modular docking station. Providing a substantially improved communications modular docking station is desirable.
The present invention is directed to substantially eliminate the disadvantages and difficulties discussed hereinabove.